


Evergreen

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was crying, hugging a stuffed animal he had gotten her as a gift when they had been at the amusement park two weeks ago, when arrived to her room. He sat next to her on her bed, feeling a need to hold her, to make those tears stop running down on her beautiful face, but dared not to do so for it wouldn't done any difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & co nor do I make money from them. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. The Song, Evergreen belongs to a Japanese singer Hyde.
> 
>  
> 
> doki-doki- one of the most common sound effects in manga, "doki-doki" is the sound of a pounding heartbeat. It's used to indicate a tense, emotional situation.

_I lie awake beside the windowsill  
Like a flower in a vase  
A moment caught in glass… Mmm  
The rays of sunlight come and beckon me…  
To a sleepy dreamy haze  
A sense of summer days… aa  
If only I could stop the flow of time  
Turn the clock to yesterday  
Erasing all the pain… mm_

He sat next to a windowsill, looking out of the window as the first rays of the sun came out from hiding, casting their light to those around its grace. The warmth of the rays woke the flowers, which he had put on the windowsill on June, two months ago. The rays tried to tickle him and cast the warmth feeling he had always felt on his person, but this time, he couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel the warm, security feeling they usually create when they hit on his pale face. He actually couldn't feel anything at all but sadness and pain of a mistake he had made that had lead him to the situation he was now facing.

_I've only memories of happiness  
Such pleasure we have shared  
I'd do it all again_

He let a small sad smile escape on his lips as he thought back to the first hot summer days, how he had fallen in love to this beauty who had came into his life so suddenly. She was his brother's best friend. Two years younger than him. He remembered how he thought her to be a fallen angel with those sky blue eyes and long, curly raven hair. He had fallen right away and hard.

He sighed, closing his golden eyes as he remembered the first kiss they shared, the time when she told him face to face that she loved him, the first time they made love under the moon on the summer night at his family's backyard.

_This scenery is evergreen  
As buds turn into leaves  
The colors live and breathe  
This scenery is evergreen_

He opened his eyes, looking the trees around his apartment, noticing that they had already turned to leaves. The green leaves, making the scenery look evergreen. He sighed, getting up from the windowsill and walking towards the outdoor of the apartment. He closed his eyes as he walked through the door and out to the busy streets of a small town of Kyoto. His mind played him a picture of a young woman, her. The one he had loved so.

_Your tears are falling silently_

She was crying, hugging a stuffed animal he had gotten her as a gift when they had been at the amusement park two weeks ago, when arrived to her room. He sat next to her on her bed, feeling a need to hold her, to make those tears stop running down on her beautiful face, but dared not to do so for it wouldn't done any difference.

"Why did you have to leave?" She asked quietly as she closed her eyes as if she was in pain.

"I'm sorry," Was all he could say as he watched her.

"I thought we would be together forever. You promised to me. You vowed we would get married, have kids and grow old! You promised!" She cried.

"I know, I thought so too. I'm sorry, so, so, sorry, my love,"

"Why, oh why did you have to go and leave me alone here?" she whimpered.

He just closed his eyes. He couldn't answer to that question for he didn't know the answer. For the first time in that day he felt a bang of pain and guilt rip through his soul. He tried to think about the happy times to ease that awful pain.

_So full of joy you are a child of spring  
With a beauty that is pure  
An innocence endures… Aa_

He thought her smile and how it had always lit up the whole room wherever she went. He thought about the time when he had given her a simple but beautiful necklace made of nothing but colourful plastic pears where he had wrote their names in kanji. He thought how she had smiled at him in pure joy of such a simple gift. She had looked so pure, so innocent that it had made his heart go doki-doki.

_You flow right through me like a medicine  
Bringing quiet to my soul  
Without you I'm not whole_

He thought about the time the two of them just laid awake after their session of love, talking quietly about the future or just told some little things from the past to each other. He remembered her asking him what he would do if someday she would die.

"I hope that day never comes, because without you, I wouldn't be whole. You are my heart and soul; you are the sun and moon to shine me the way when I'm lost. You're my medicine when I'm ill, you're my everything," And with those words he had sealed with a kiss full of love.

_This scenery is evergreen  
I need you far too much  
I long to feel your touch  
This scenery is evergreen  
You've always been so dear to me  
This scenery is evergreen  
It sorrows at the sight of seeing you so sad  
This scenery is evergreen  
I wish that I could dry your tears_

He opened his eyes, noticing she had fallen asleep. The tears, which she had cried, had left their dry marks on her, while the new ones made their way down her pale cheeks while she slept. He felt need, a burning longing deep inside his soul to hold her one more time. He felt so unease to leave someone so dear behind, he felt like he couldn't handle it. He needed her far too much by his side. It felt like a sin to see her so sad, even in her sleep. He wished he could touch her one more time, to wipe those tears away and hold her body close… Just one more time… But it wasn't possible. Nothing was possible anymore. Not to him, anyway.

_The bells have rung the time has come  
I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye  
This scenery is evergreen  
You've always been so dear too me_

Swiftly he lifted his head up as he heard the bells of cathedral rung to tell it was almost 12 o'clock at day. He felt panic building inside. He had only a little time to be with the one he loved. He knew that once the clock hit 12th time he would disappear. Quickly, he bends over to her body, whispering his last words to her, hoping that she could hear them.

"Kagome, my love, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Whatever happens for now on, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and please, don't ever blame yourself about what happened to me. It wasn't your fault," he told her, having a hard time to find the right words to say to her, "It wasn't your fault we fought. Every couple has their little fights, just like we did. Usually they just end up with differently. Usually they apologize and made out.

"Never has one of them end up dead like I did, but it was my fault for not noticing that car. It was my fault for drinking too much after our little fight over something as silly as name of our first child. For that I'm sorry, my love… It seems that… Our first child will have to grow up without even knowing their father. I hope that the testament that I wrote along time ago before I even knew you, will leave you enough balance to buy everything you need. Heh, you see, I had saved money to buy you a big house and have a huge wedding, but I guess that will never happen neither…

"It's almost my time to go. I only have very little time you see. They didn't grand me but that much. I just wanna tell you that I love you and I hope that you will find someone to help you raise the child. sigh I never thought I would die at the age of barely twenty-six," He let a bitter laugh escape, before he lifted his head but to look out of the window,

"Maybe at our next life we will have the happy ending, ne my love?" And with those last words, his body disappeared, changing into a small butterfly that flew out of the window towards the sun…


End file.
